fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Violeia D. Draco
|kanji = ヴィオラ ディー ドラコ|rōmaji = viora dii dorako|alias = Banshee (バンシー banshii)|color = #960e09|text = White|name = Violeia D. Draco|race = Human|gender = Female|age = 29 (Post-Timeskip, physically) 67 (Post-Timeskip, chronologically) 32(Breakdown, physically) 70(Breakdown, chronologically)|height = 6'0"|weight = 126 pounds|hair = Black (Post-Timeskip, Breakdown) Grey (Uprising)|eyes = Black|birthday = November 3rd|blood type = A|affiliation = Orochi's Fin |mark location = Left thigh|occupation = Guild Ace|base of operations = |status = Alive|relatives = Draco Family Shan D. Draco (Brother) Damon D. Draco (Great Nephew) Ayase D. Draco (Great Niece) Dante D. Draco (Nephew) Lucian D. Draco (Great Nephew)|magic = Solar Aid Youth Magic}}Violeia D. Draco '(ヴィオラ ディー ドラコ ''viora dii dorako) is a very powerful and prominent member of Orochi's Fin, and is the most powerful. She was mentored by the her brother, '''Shan D. Draco, who also happens to be the leading head of the infamous Draco Family, which she of course is apart of. She is the sister-in-law of [[Lucia D. Draco|'Lucia D. Draco']] and the aunt of [[Dante D. Draco|'Dante D. Draco']]. In addition, she is the great-aunt of Damon D. Draco, Ayase D. Draco as well as Lucian D. Draco. The sheer amount of relatives she actually has is what gives her a major sense of comradery and hardship throughout her life, which contributes to her professional status as a mage. Appearance Post-Timeskip, Violeia was never seen without her using her signature Youth Magic, which gave her the appearance of a young teenage girl, with pale skin and black hair tied up into a ponytail, with two strips of hair falling our of the ponytail, and framing her face. She wears the typical school uniform, with a white blazer with blue trim around the sleeves and a bright red handkerchief tied around her neck. At this time, she also wears a black skirt and white knee-high socks, with black buckled shoes.During Breakdown, Violeia has changed the form of her Youth Magic to reflect her older age, taking on the appearance of a young woman with olive skin and long black hair. Violeia has full lips, that are usually coated in a pink lipgloss. Her outfit consists of a skin-tight white dress with burgundy dots and frills along the bottom, and tall red high heels. By Uprising, Violeia has stopped using her Youth Magic, as she has grown tiresome of seeing a face that is not her own in the mirror. Violeia known has an appearance appropriate for her age, as a kind old woman with laugh lines and wrinkles across her face. Violeia always has her small lips pressed into a smile, and she wears her gray hair into a sloppy bun on the top of her head. Violeia now wears a typical blue kimono with a lilac wrap wrapped around her midsection. Personality life]] To a person that does not know she is actually a 70 year old woman, Violeia would appear sexy and flirtatious. Due to inability to find a proper man at her age, Violeia often uses her magic to transform her body into a much younger figure. Again, due to her loneliness, when she has the opportunity for love, she will chase after it. Violeia is not modest or prude in any sort of way, sometimes straight up asking someone to "handle" her. This is a horrific scene for her family members, as they all know her secret. There was once an occasion where Damon had literally vomited all over himself after seeing his great-aunt shake her "female extremities" for a much younger man. If not in the pursuit of a one-night-stand, Violeia is actually quite nice and comforting, and is willing give her wise (most of the time) advice about life and romance. Violeia has also been shown to have a friendly sibling rivalry with her older brother Shan. This is proven every year when the Draco Family hosts their popular family get-together, where all men over eighteen have a drinking contest, which Violeia always participates in, despite her gender. In this contest, Violeia always gets at least a place ahead of Shan, something which annoys him tremendously. History Violeia was born on Gecko's Island 3 years after the birth of her older brother, Shan. Violeia was constantly adored by young Shan and he often took her on his "magical adventures" around the island, climbing that tree, or poking that monkey. Violeia's childhood was average and fun, with her older brother always keeping her entertained. When she turned 15, her older brother was married to the beautiful Lucia, whom he is still married to in the current day. With Lucia now in the house, Violeia became jealous that another person was now laughing with her ''brother, and playing games with him. This petty jealousy led to young Violeia playing silly pranks on Lucia, from putting a whoopee cushion under her seat, or changing the color of her hair dye. Eventually, Violeia matured and was glad to be the aunt of Shan's eventual child, Dante. Physical and Magical Abilities '''Brute Strength: '''Shortly before he was hitched, Violeia's brother, Shan, knew one day that Violeia would have to fight out in the world, and she would not always be able to have magic. Shan brought it upon himself to be Violeia's personal trainer, and "kindly asked" her everyday to hike up the mountains that dotted the island, or even use a tree as a punching bag. Before long, Violeia was able to beat her brother in arm wrestling contests, and climb up a palm tree before you can say "''What?" '''Immense Stamina: '''From the many mountains she hiked, Violeia has gained a strong willpower to always push on, and always find more energy from within herself. These long hikes not only increased Violeia's lung capacity from their altitude, but also hardened her body for all types of the world's harsh conditions. '''High Pain Tolerance: '''The islanders of Gecko's Island have not been known to cry when bitten by a snake, or from a coconut falling on their head. Instead, they would crush the snake with the afore mentioned coconut. This natural hardiness contributes to Violeia's overall endurance in battle, as she is able to take the full blunt of almost all magical and physical attacks, and at the very least find the remaining will to fight inside of her.